Character Approval/Aristotle Dante
Betsyfrancisdamesmer 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Aristotle grew up around a lot of people. His parents were very friendly, and many of they're friends had children his age. So by the time he started Foxfire, he knew about half the school, including all the mentors. The thing was, Ari wasn't the most extrovert-like person. He liked to be alone, reading or drawing. It wasn't that he didn't like the people his parents were friends with, he did, it was just he prefered to be alone with his thoughts. Well, not completely alone. His twin sister, Adore, also hung out with him. Unlike him, Addy was a chatterbox and seemed to have an endless supply of things to say, both interesting and boring. Even though she had a ton of friends, she still hung out with Ari 24/7. But when a few popular kids started bullying Addy because she was a twin, Ari wanted desperately to get involved. One day, a few kids were sitting in the corner Ari and Addy liked to spend lunch in. Addy sat there anyway and forced Ari with her. In the middle of lunch, Ari tried to throw a chunk of food at one of the guys as he was leaving for his next class. At the last second, Addy stabbed him in the hand with a fork, making him throw it to the ground instead of the guy he was aiming for. Later, Ari asked his twin why she had stopped him from throwing food at the jerk. Addy explained that if he had hit the boy with food, he'd still be a jerk, he'd just be a jerk who would be covered in food and getting them in trouble. Ari decided to remember that. When Ari and Addy graduated from Foxfire, both missed the school. They dreamed of going back, so Ari decided to try and become a teacher. Not Addy though, Addy had big plans for working at the Sanctuary. And even though the two rarely saw each other, they still remembered the things they tought each other and passed it on. Addy to the people she worked with, and Ari to his students. He is now 23 years old and a hydrokenetic. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Ari is quiet when around people his age. Not shy, but quiet. Though if you talk about something he's interested in, he can go on an hour long rant. He usually keeps to himself, but is known to comfort people who are in need. He can make friends easily but likes to be alone most of the time. When he does hang out with people, he usually talks to one or two people, but gets overwhelmed when many people are trying to talk to him. Ari does have a dark side to him though. He is very protective of his students and family, along with the little friends he has. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Ari has dirty blonde-brown hair and sea green eyes. His model is Sam Clafin. Even though Addy is his twin, they look nothing a like and at first sight do not look related at all. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Ari is really good at art and most things educational, as well as keeping secrets and talking to people. He wants to be better at controlling his temper and working with animals as well as his sister. He is horrible at cooking and not getting distracted. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved